


Just A Little Help

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Single Parents, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey is a single parent and it's his first time out in public with Yev and he needs a little help





	Just A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...i know, another oneshot? Sorry not sorry. My brain is fuckin weird and i think of random things and go insane until it's done. Well, this is one of those. 
> 
> Just bare with me...

Just A Little Help  
(Gallavich One-shot)

**somebody help me, I'm crawling in my skin**

Mickey was screaming those words inside his mind for the last half an hour. The line for the restroom was taking forever, the line winding into the seating area of the restaurant where he was set to have lunch with Mandy, and the screaming baby in his arms wasn't making it any easier. 

Why he agreed to meet her for lunch was beyond him, they had been estranged for nearly a year, and she didn't even bother to show for lunch any way. Ditched him, stood him up, or flat out lied from the beginning and now he was alone with his own child; something he still wasn't used to yet. 

"Shh," Mickey cooed to the baby in his arms as he wiggled about, clearly unimpressed with how long it was taking for the bathroom. "Just a little bit longer little man."

Coming out with his son in public was a bad choice. It wasn't like he was entirely new to this single parent thing, but in the last few months since Yev was born, he hadn't been in public, he wasn't that confident yet and for good reason.

Yev was yelling up a storm. He refused a bottle, refused to keep his eyes closed for more than five minutes at a time and now Mickey had to wait in the long ass bathroom line for him to change his wet diaper. 

It was chaos.

"Hurry the fuck up!" He grouched as the line barely moved an inch in the last few minutes. A few people glared but he glared harder. "Long ass line, God."

Mickey balanced the strap of the overly stuffed diaper bag on his shoulder and tried to move his arms each time Yev wiggled away. He was wiggling because that damn diaper was about ten pounds over filled and it was leaking into his clothing.

As the line slowly moved up, Mickey thought about how the fuck he'd even ended up here. Not like the restaurant here, but as a single dad here, with zero clue at how to make this shit with a baby work. He didn't know anything about kids, he didn't even like kids and now he was responsible for this kids life full time. 

Of course Svetlana would end up in a car accident the only night she didn't have Yev. She pawned him off on Kev and V, and that was the last anyone heard from her. Now he had full custody of Yev and had no idea what the fuck he was doing. 

"Finally!!" Mickey all but prayed to the Gods as he was able to wiggle into the overly crowded, disgusting men's room. He received a few glares as he elbowed people who got too close to his son, telling them to watch where the fuck they were going. 

Of course that rickety baby changing table had to be right in the goddamn way. Stuck on the side of the wall, able to fold down if one side hadn't been broken and it was in the way of the line for the stalls, urinals and the damn sink.

By the time Mickey managed to shove people out of the way, unfold the broken changing table and hold it with one hip, Yev was a full on mess. Screaming, red faced, clothes wet from that diaper. Poor little man. Poor him. Fuck this entire situation. People looked at him like he was making Yev cry on purpose instead of the wait making him fussy. 

"The fuck you lookin at?" Mickey barked when one guy with a damn sweater wrapped around his neck decided to stop and stare. 

The guy glared and moved along, leaving Mickey more than uncomfortable being on the spot like this. Being looked at had sweat coating his forehead, the stupid table kept trying to fall and he was trying to dig into the diaper bag but it was too full. 

He was falling into a full blown panic attack. His breathing became short bursts of hot air, his face felt a little numb, as did his fingers. The sound around him turned into a dull roar. It was madness and he was losing it.

"Here, let me help you."

The offer made Mickey look up and see a smiling redhead holding the broken side of the fold out table. Mickey had a split second to decide if he was supposed to tell him or fuck off or thank you for the help. And with that smile, Mickey chose the obvious one. 

"Thanks." Came his reply, a little low and rough sounding until he cleared his throat. "Damn thing is broken."

The redhead smiled, happy to help and it made Mickey wonder what this guy's play was. It wasn't uncommon to pick up guys in the bathroom, but most shied away from those with fussy babies. 

It seemed like the redhead was about to leave when he offered to help. Mickey took quick note of his slightly damp hands and how he still had a paper towel balled up in one fist. But he didn't toss out any cheesy lines or smart ass remarks.

"These things are always broken." The redhead replied with a roll of his eyes. "I had my baby brother in here last week and nearly dropped him because of it."

Mickey shook his head. "I'd sue this place like a mother fucker if that shit happened."

Yev's crying seemed to have stopped as soon as red walked up. Little blue eyes looked up towards him, slightly kicking his feet, still pissed off about his diaper situation. Mickey made sure red had a strong hold of the table before he let go and quickly dug into the diaper bag.

"He's cute." The redhead smiled and offered the wiggling baby one of his fingers to hold onto. "Yours?"

Mickey blushed at the obvious compliment, even if red did try to play it off but it was nice enough that he nodded. "Yeah, he is. But I have no fucking idea what I'm doing."

Mickey shrugged off Yev's wet little pants, popped those annoying three little buttons on his onesie and nearly dropped the diaper as he did so. 

"Want some help?" Red offered without looking away from the baby. "They put this shit in the dumbest place and it only makes it harder."

That was the damn truth. If the changing table had been inside that handicapped stall like it normally was, he would have no problem changing him. But being watched and glared at and bumped into was spiking his anxiety level.

Mickey seemed to freeze for a split second, trying to say yes and no to that offered help. He was supposed to do this himself, being Yev's dad and all. Too bad no one wanted to show him what to do for times like this, or any other fucking time. But red seemed to pick up on his hesitation and only offered another sweet smile.

"Only if you want."

When someone else bumped his shoulder, Mickey turned around, gripped the guys shirt and shoved him a little. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" He growled and the guys eyes went wide as he held his hands up and scurried from the bathroom.

"Here," the redhead held his hand out for the diaper, "let me help."

Mickey glanced up at him, expecting to see pity, but that damned smile was still in place. He gripped the table and handed red the diaper at the same time and they quickly switched positions until Mickey was at the top of the table, looking down at Yev's happy face.

"The trick is to be fast." Red quickly lifted the baby's little legs, unhooked the wet diaper and pulled it from under him as he grabbed the baby wipes and cleaned him up. "Otherwise they start to get all pissy and wiggle too much."

Mickey watched with wide eyes how fast he was. Yev was no longer wiggling and red had the baby powder applied before he could even blink. The new diaper was pushed under Yev's butt and fastened before he knew it.

"Now to get this off." The redhead made a silly face at the baby, causing him to laugh and scrunch his face.

The wet onesie was quickly taken off as Mickey watched with mild shock and red was digging back into the diaper bag for another without looking. How the hell was he so fast, so confident? All because he had a baby brother? Mickey was truly in awe in that moment.

The redhead caught him looking and smiled again. "It's never easy in the beginning, but you'll get the hang of it soon and it'll be quicker every time."

Mickey just nodded and watched as red quickly redressed him, clean onesie and pants, clean diaper. Then easily lifted Yev off the table and put him against his chest like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"And there we go." The redhead said in a sing-song tone and the baby mouthed at his shirt. "Nice and dry."

Mickey folded the table up, grabbed both pieces of clothes and stuffed them into his bag. "Thank you." He said quietly enough just for him. "I'd probably still be standing there if not for your help."

The redhead chuckled, eyes glittering. "I don't think so. It may have taken a little bit but you'd have gotten it just fine."

That was more confidence than anyone else had in him and it created this annoying flutter in the pit of his stomach. As did the redheads smile and the way he handled Yev like he was a professional. He handled him like a dad would.

"Yeah, maybe." Mickey played off the compliment because he didn't know how to respond. Then he motioned to take Yev back. "Thanks again, sorry to take so much of your time."

Why was he being so nice? Mickey was never nice. Especially not to redheaded, green eyed strangers with sparkly smiles. 

"It's no problem." The redhead replied happily. "Did you need to use the bathroom? I can hold him for a second."

"Uh…" he replied and looked around, surprised to see the bathroom nearly empty. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna take off with him." The redhead snorted with a smile. "But it's hard to juggle a baby and use the bathroom."

Mickey nodded. He'd tried that already and it hadn't worked out so great. But would it be okay to just leave Yev with this guy for a split second to piss? What if he really did take off?

"If it helps, I can stand close to the stall so you can see him."

That was the only reason Mickey gave him a small nod and turned towards the opened stall. He gave one last look at them, ignoring that insistent flutter and shut the door. Under, he could see reds feet and clearly hear Yev babbling as red spoke. 

Still, he moved quickly, less than 5 seconds and he was flushing, opening the door to see red and Yev mumbling to each other. Mickey moved to wash his hands, then back to them.

"There we go," The redhead smiled at the baby as he lifted him off his chest and back to his dad. "He seems much happier."

Mickey smiled when Yev sucked on his shirt. "Yeah, he does." He blushed again under that smile. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." 

For a moment neither of them moved. They just stared at each other, looking into each others eyes as if they'd known each other for years. It felt so easy, so normal. Even if they didn't talk, even not knowing each others names. Sharing simple smiles and silent conversation. 

But it was unreal. A fantasy of some sort that his lonely mind created. Working and being a dad was hard, it was lonely and it had him reaching out to the first person to show them any kindness. 

When they did move, it was at the same time. Their shoulders bumped as they grabbed for the door at the same time. They shared a laugh and Mickey felt that flutter flourish, making his entire body tingle. 

"Let me." The redhead smiled and opened the door for them to go out first.

Mickey quickly stepped through and red followed as the door shut. "Well, thanks again for the help."

The redhead nodded. "You're most welcome."

And that should have been the end of it. They said 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' more than once. They slowly parted, each going a different direction. Mickey had to glance back, happy to see that red was already looking.

"I never caught your name." Mickey decided to say rather than make himself look like a desperate fool.

The redhead grinned and took two steps closer to him. "My name is Ian."

Mickey juggled Yev and the bag and held a rough, tattooed hand out. "Mickey."

Ian shook Mickey's hand, squeezing just enough for him to feel the difference from a normal handshake. "Nice to meet you Mickey."


End file.
